


Ordinary

by entropy_maximum (missjmelville)



Series: Atlantis Drabbles [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missjmelville/pseuds/entropy_maximum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green...Blue...Brown...Grey...ordinary. Ordinary colours for ordinary people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary

Green...Blue...Brown...Grey...ordinary. Ordinary colours for ordinary people, only _his_ eyes weren't ordinary. And he wasn't an ordinary person. His eyes were magnificent. Even if I had never seen them up close I knew, knew that they were just the most amazing shade of brown mixed with flecks of green and gold. Eyes that made me think of earth and forests. Mysterious, just like the man they belonged to. Every time he looked at me I was lost, lost in those eyes, that looked right through me, and to _him_! He didn't deserve to be looked at like that. Not by him.


End file.
